


making amends

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Presents, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-1.000, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 3: AmendsIt had all started with Rayla baking home extreme amounts of different moonshadow desserts.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	making amends

It had all started with Rayla baking home extreme amounts of different moonshadow desserts. Every day when he woke up, there had been atleast three moonberry surprises and several other things by his door, then some more at his desk, and then by his bed when he was going to fall asleep. And as each day passed, more and more desserts seemed to be placed in random locations, way too much for Callum to actually be able to consume by himself. And whenever he asked Rayla about it, she said nothing. And that was just the first thing.

When he didn’t find dessert, he found trinkets. Homemade bracelets and necklaces, what looked like a typical moonshadow horn bracelet but for his arm, rings, earrings for holes in his ears he didn’t even have, and then several different scarves and tunics of all colors, both typical Katolian and Xadian ones. And then small carved wooden figurines, dogs, cats, banthers, all types of animals.

All of this seemed to confuse Callum the more he thought about it, and in the end, he had enough of Rayla beating around the bush and changing subjects whenever he asked about all of this, because it was so weird, and he wanted to know  _ why  _ she put so much effort into giving him all of these things.

He was not prepared for the answer.

“I’m trying to make my amends to you.”

“What?  _ Why? _ ”

“Don’t you know? We’ve known each other for almost a year.” she began, and now Callum saw that tears were beginning to run down her cheeks, something that took him aback. Rayla was still extremely ashamed of showing emotions like these, since her upbringing saw them as weak. “That means it’s been almost a year since your dad died. And it was all my fault, I could have gone back and fought Runaan and the others, but we kept going instead. Every day that passed, the closer we get to the anniversary of his death, the more the guilt seems to consume me Callum. A part of me says that you secretly hate me. And I can understand why, I’m to blame for your father’s death, and it’s eating me up from the inside. That’s why I’ve been giving you all of these things, in a hope to be forgiven, but I know they’ll never be enough. Nothing can ever replace a life being taken away by force from someone.”

He could barely understand what he was hearing, but as she finished, he just stared at the moonshadow elf, and then leaned in for a hug, patting her back as she cried into his shoulder, dirtying his scarf with her tears.

“Rayla, listen to me,  _ none _ of this is your fault. I don’t blame you and  _ never _ have. It was my decision for us to keep running, you had nothing to do with it. You don’t need to do all of this to earn my forgiveness when I’ve never blamed you for it in the first place. Okay Rayla? You did nothing wrong, trust me. I’ve never been mad at you, so please, don’t be mad at yourself.”

She didn’t answer, but just kept crying. But Callum would hold her close for as long as needed, because he had never blamed her for anything, and would make sure she could forgive herself for something like this. He would make sure she understood.


End file.
